


Don't You Tame Your Demons

by L1av



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Choking, Cock Gagging, Cock Slut Steve Rogers, Crygasms, Deepthroating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Thor, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rimming, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Sub Steve Rogers, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1av/pseuds/L1av
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot night in Wakanda gets even hotter when Bucky decides it's time he finally shares his baby doll with none other than that hulking mass of a man-- Thor.</p><p>Steve's never looked happier, and Bucky would be a terrible Dom if he didn't give his baby what he wants, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Tame Your Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inediblesushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inediblesushi/gifts).



> I blame Sushi and her art streams. I've never written PWP. I love plot AND porn. But here we are.  
> So thanks for all that delicious art that you do :)
> 
> Shout out to [viper-seven](http://viper-seven.tumblr.com/) for betaing <3333  
> 

 

Bucky’s leaning back on the sofa, looking at his cards and idly chewing his bottom lip. Steve’s a shit liar, so if his boy’s got a good hand, Bucky would be surprised. Usually when Steve starts getting a leg up in poker, he gets all pink in the face and does the most adorable little wiggle of his hips. Fuck, Bucky would find a way for Steve to always win just to see his baby doll _move_ like that.

“You know what’d be more fun?” Bucky peeks out from behind his cards, looking at Steve and Thor.

Steve just waits, slowly running that wet tongue along his lush red lips. Jesus, if Bucky didn’t know better, he’d honestly believe Steve was actually oblivious to how sinful he looks right now. Rosy cheeks, that shining tongue darting over his mouth, beckoning Bucky’s face closer. But Bucky knows him better than that.

“Strip poker.” Bucky waggles his brows, gray eyes shimmering in unspoken challenge. He’s looking right at Thor. Bucky’s a built man, thick thighs, broad shoulders and a bench press that would make Tom Brady hate himself, but _Thor_ – Thor’s a slab of electrifying power packed into a tall, thick lion of a man. Bucky knows how much Steve’s been dying to see if Thor’s big all over or if looks are actually misleading… “Wouldn’t that be fun, baby doll?” He looks to Steve, casually checking in to make sure it really _is_ okay.

They’ve been playing around with BDSM since high school– even before they really knew what it was, but that’s no excuse for Bucky to assume new things are okay with Steve. Bucky’s title as Dom has always been and forever will be to take care of Steve in all aspects where Steve can’t take care of himself, and Steve does a shit job of caring for himself. The world’s abused Steve’s selflessness for far too long and now that Bucky’s back– he’s not letting it take Steve’s kindness for granted.

Steve blushes, looking over to Thor coyly. “I think it’d be fun. If you want?”

Bucky laughs under his breath at the way Thor’s reacting. His hands are pressed to his chest, most likely out of shock. His mouth is dropped open, a strand of hair dances as he breathes heavily.

“C’mon,” Bucky taunts. “You’ve got the best body out of all three of us.”

“That’s– Well.” Thor’s scrunching up his face. He’s getting so red that his beard is almost turning auburn.

“It’s okay,” Steve says, waving a hand. “You’re not into men.” He scoots forward, looking back at his cards again. The hurt on his face makes Bucky whine. He hates seeing his boy dejected. Steve’s pretty good at masking his feelings, but not from Bucky. Bucky can see it in the way his shoulders slump or how Steve sighs a little too deeply out the nose. It doesn’t matter that Steve’s smiling at Thor. Bucky knows he’s disappointed.

“Because I was with a woman?” Thor asks, tilting his head. “Weren’t you both with women before?”

“Peggy.” Steve nods.

“Don’t forget you got all confused and kissed her niece,” Bucky teases, licking his lips. “I was laughing at you.”

Steve rolls his eyes, dropping his cards. “I was confused, okay! I didn’t know if you’d wanna– um, you know– back the way things were.”

Thor smiles, watching the exchange. Bucky can’t blame him. Steve’s got the cutest little mannerisms when he’s insecure. He tries to make himself all small and ducks that pretty chin that Bucky loves to kiss so much.

Bucky scoots back in his chair, motioning to his lap.

Steve smiles, moving to curl up in Bucky’s arms. It doesn’t matter how big Steve gets, Bucky’s always able to hold him like a child in the cradle of his arms.

“So can we assume you’re not straight?” Bucky asks Thor. He reaches behind Steve’s neck and starts to scratch lightly at the base of his skull.

Steve practically purrs in approval.

Thor laughs, nodding. “Not straight. I just thought–” he pauses to nod toward the pair. “you both seem so committed.”

“We are,” Bucky answers, kissing Steve’s shoulder. “But I like pleasin’ ‘im. Sometimes that means letting someone else play rough.”

Thor raises his brows. He shifts in his seat and Bucky knows he’s got the other man hooked.

“Steve’s got the prettiest little moans when you give him just a _little_ bit more than he can take. Don’t get me wrong,” he says while kissing up Steve’s neck, “he can take a lot, but after three fingers, a dildo and my dick? He starts getting a little flustered.”

“By the gods,” Thor whispers, crossing his legs.

Steve twists in Bucky’s arms, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s middle. “I can always take more.” He looks over his shoulder at Thor, licking his lips. “If you wanna try me.”

Thor just balks, looking between Bucky’s smug face– so proud of his baby doll– and Steve’s confident little lip biting. “A-and you’re okay with this?”

Bucky shrugs, stroking a hand along Steve’s spine. “I don’t mind sharin’ if he’s happy. But you gotta make him happy.”

Steve rocks his hips. He’s already hard and there’s a flush of pink against his cheeks that crawls down his throat. He’s looking at Bucky with round gaze so dark with arousal it's as if the universe exploded from those eyes.

Bucky grabs Steve’s hips, giving them a little squeeze. “You treat him like you treat me, okay?”

“Yes sir,” Steve replies. His voice is shaking, like a feather dancing against skin– light and airy.

“You speak when he asks, you listen to him and if he doesn’t want you to come, you don’t, okay?”

Steve whines, rocking his hips again. “Wanna come…”

“What did I just say, baby doll?” Bucky strokes the back of his fingers against Steve’s cheek.

“I’ll be good, sir.” Steve looks to his hard cock, sulking. “Please let me come with you?”

Bucky just smiles. He reaches up with his vibranium arm– courtesy of T’Challa– and wraps his fingers around Steve’s throat. He’s not squeezing, but there’s enough pressure to make Steve’s eyes roll back into his head as his shoulders drop. Steve's always loved the subtle loss of control Bucky can give him. A powerful hand wrapped around Steve's throat and he's already dropping happily.

“Depends on how good you are,” Bucky answers, pressing a kiss to Steve’s jaw. He looks over at Thor, smiling at how Thor’s been quietly stroking himself through his pants, mouth dropped open and cheeks slightly flushed. “You want him, Thor?”

Thor nods, staring mystified at Steve.

“He likes it rough, but you gotta let ‘im know when he’s doin’ good or he’ll start getting upset. We don’t do scat or waterworks, so don’t ask that.”

“Never,” Thor replies.

“You want me to stay or go?” Bucky asks, feeling Steve clutch against him. His baby’s heart is racing a mile a minute. Bucky strokes his hands up and down Steve’s back.

“He clearly wants you to stay.” Thor smiles, standing up and removing his red dress coat. “Join us? I'd like you there too.” Thor looks like a lion ready to devour prey and Bucky can't help the excitement that twitches his cock.

“Please sir?” Steve asks, squeezing his legs around Bucky. “I wanna take you both.”

Bucky raises his eyebrows, watching the way Steve’s eyes glitter like the universe. “At the same time?”

Steve nips Bucky’s ear, growling softly. “I can take you both.”

“Then it’s settled!” Thor claps his hands together. “Do you want to go to the bedroom?”

Bucky sighs as Steve runs his nose along Bucky’s neck. “Sure,’ he whispers, rolling his hips up to meet Steve’s. Steve whines, bearing down against Bucky. “But you gotta carry ‘im.”

Thor shrugs, smirking. “Not a problem.”

Steve twists to reach out toward Thor, wrapping his legs around the man’s middle when Thor pulls him from Bucky’s lap. Bucky smiles, loving how small Steve looks. Steve’s spent his entire life wanting to be bigger and now that he is? All he wants is to be pinned by someone stronger– to let him feel small again. The grass really is greener on the other side, apparently.

Steve wastes no time in pressing giggling kisses into Thor’s cheeks. He nuzzles against the man, clinging to his back like a child. Thor carries him easily, laughing at the affection Steve’s drowning him in.

“Easy, doll,” Bucky calls from behind. “Don’t get too excited yet.”

“M’sorry, sir.”

“No,” Bucky says, brows furrowing. He hates seeing that bottom lip sulk. “Don’t got nothin’ to be sorry for. Just want you to enjoy this for as long as possible.”

Steve lights up, all smiles and glittering eyes. He nuzzles his nose against Thor’s neck, playing with the man’s hair.

Thor spreads Steve out on the bed, moving his legs out on purpose. He stands back, looking at his work. Steve sits there, that smirk permanently planted on his red lips. He arches his back, pushing those beautiful tits out. Bucky just wants to reach out and _squeeze_. He could play with Steve’s tits for hours.

“You like what you see?” Bucky asks, leaning against the doorframe. Never has he ever appreciated Wakandan architecture so much. The house is designed to be supersoldier resistant and volume eliminating to those wandering around outside. Bucky was pleased smitten when Steve couldn’t break the doorframe when they’d come in here, horny, desperate and clawing at everything. He was hoping that would still be the case with an Asgardian brick-shit-house.

“Yes,” Thor replies, slipping his shirt off. “And you, Steve? You like what you see?” He trails his hand down his sternum, catching Steve’s attention.

“Yessir.” Steve cants his hips but he doesn’t close his legs. “Yesyesyesyes.”

Bucky laughs, loving the way his baby’s already melting. “Get ‘im naked. You’ll like that.”

Thor smiles, moving over to sit on the bed. He leans over, cupping Steve’s face and brings their foreheads together. “You let me know if I do anything you don’t like.”

Steve sighs happily. His eyes are already glassy and lost to them. He's never needed to see what he does anyway. His body feels so much better than it sees and that's saying something.

Bucky’s glad Thor’s gentle. Steve’s always liked it rough and frantic, but the gentleness in Thor’s words calms Bucky’s nerves. He’s never shared Steve like this before. He’s always known Steve wanted to try being loaned out– and it’s not really _loaning_ if Bucky’s still involved, but Bucky’s still sharing. He’s glad Thor’s the first one he’ll share with.

Thor rips Steve’s shirt from the collar down and tugs it away. Steve gasps, his gaze going to Bucky– excited. Bucky just smirks. Thor’s got a flair for drama. Oh he’ll do great with Steve.

Thor growls, moving to straddle Steve and pushes his shoulders against the bed. Steve tries to buck up, but Thor’s weight is steady against him. Bucky licks his lips slowly, watching the way Thor digs his nails into Steve’s torso and raises delectable red lines against the pale skin.

“Beautiful,” Thor praises. “I’ve always thought you were so beautiful.”

Steve whines, trying to rock his hips again, but failing.

“What do you want, pet?” He leans down to press kisses along Steve’s jaw. “Want to put a show on for Bucky?”

“Yes,” Steve answers in that breathy tone. “Yes sir.”

Thor rolls onto the bed, pulling Steve atop him. Steve giggles, wrapping his arms around Thor’s shoulders. Their noses brush against each other. Bucky assumes Thor’s hesitant to kiss with the way he keeps flicking his gaze at Bucky.

“Kiss him,” Bucky says. “Do whatever you want. I like sharing my doll with you.”

Steve keens, rocking his hips down over Thor’s bulging cock. “Sir, please.”

Thor hisses from Steve’s movement. He brings his hands down Steve’s back, clawing those delicious red lines into him.

“Oh God!” Steve drops his face on Thor’s shoulder. “More, more please, sir, more.”

Thor chuckles deep in his chest. Bucky can practically feel the vibrations from the doorway. The Asgardian tucks a finger under Steve’s chin and guides their lips together. It’s soft at first. Gentle exploration and shy tongues. Bucky’s almost squealing from how _adorable_ it looks. But then Thor flips them over. He grinds his cock against Steve’s ass, wedging himself impossibly close. Steve moans loudly, biting at Thor’s lips.

“Oh fuck,” Bucky whispers, reaching down to squeeze at his cock. He moves into the room, finally closing the damn door.

“You said he can’t come?” Thor asks Bucky.

“I said he can only come if you give him permission,” Bucky corrects, sitting on the corner of the bed.

“Bucky,” Steve whines, reaching out.

Bucky’s gaze melts. Steve’s already disheveled with a pink flushed body, dark eyes and swollen lips. He’s so pretty like this. And the way he’s reaching out to Bucky– it makes Bucky gasp.

Thor laughs, kissing Steve’s cheek. Bucky smiles proudly when Steve leans into that kiss.

“Mmm, your beard’s soft,” Steve says.

“You should join us.” Thor rakes his gaze over Bucky’s body. “He’d be cute pressed between us.”

Steve gasps, arching his back. He reaches out to Bucky again, those wiggling little fingers calling Bucky home.

“You want that, doll?” Bucky asks, because he always asks. Steve’s let him do some _unspeakable_ things to him, but Bucky always asks.

“I always want you,” Steve whispers.

Bucky takes Steve’s hand, smiling when Steve squeezes his fingers. He gets behind Steve, cradling Steve against his chest and kisses up that neck before nibbling on an ear.

“Sir,” Steve breathes. “Please more.” He swivels his hips back into Bucky, humming in content.

Bucky hears another rip. His eyes snap open to see Steve’s sweatpants completely annihilated and Thor smiling that proud grin at Bucky.

“I’m impatient,” he explains.

“No kidding.” He's impressed he hadn't even felt the fabric get pulled out between him and Steve.

Bucky holds Steve against him, watching the way Thor travels his fingers up and down Steve’s body. His touches are light as he explores Steve’s voluptuous tits, the dips and curves of his abdomen and the angle of his Adonis lines.

“You’re so beautiful,” Thor praises.

Steve sits up a little, pride plastered on that face. “Thank you, sir.”

“Touch his nipples,” Bucky says. “He makes the prettiest little sounds.” Bucky grabs Thor’s hands, bringing them up to cup at Steve's pecs.

Steve starts breathing heavy, his gaze darting from Bucky to Thor. His beautiful chest is rising and falling, beneath Thor’s fingers.

Bucky sucks at Steve’s earlobe, humming. “We’re gonna wreck you, baby doll.”

Steve whines, pushing his cute cock forward. Bucky wants to wrap his fingers around him and make him come, but he’ll let Thor lead this scene. Steve seems content enough to revel in two large bodies pressed against his own.

Thor traces his fingers along Steve’s chest, circling the pink of Steve’s nipples before flicking over them. Once. Twice.

Steve inhales sharply, dropping his head back on Bucky’s shoulder. “S-sir…sir more…”

Thor smiles, sharing an excited expression with Bucky. Bucky wraps his vibranuim hand around the back of Steve's neck.

Thor’s fingers are teasing at Steve’s nipples, swirling and flicking relentlessly. Bucky loves watching the way Steve's chest flushes pinker with each gasp.

Steve’s wiggling in Bucky’s lap, whining and keening. His cock’s starting to dribble out precome. Bucky would argue to the death that Steve has the prettiest cock when it's like this. Precome slips slowly down Steve's shaft, sparkling against the dim light from the moon.

“I’m gonna…if…” Steve lets out a sharp whine, buckling forward when Thor doesn’t stop. “Please…I’m…”

“He’s gonna come,” Bucky explains when Thor pulls his fingers away.

“He can come from this?”

Steve relaxes back into Bucky, taking in gulps of air.

Bucky presses a kiss against his baby’s face, smiling. “He’s sensitive like that. Got ‘im to come from fucking his tits once.” He kisses him again. “So goddamn perfect, baby doll. You know that?”

Steve looks away shyly, biting his lip.

Bucky wraps his hands around to pinch at Steve’s nipples, getting them hard before circling them.

“Bu– Sir!” Steve pushes his hips forward, his cock dribbling out more precome. “Wanna come…”

Bucky slows down, looking at Thor. “Your decision.”

Thor just shrugs. “He wants to? So?”

Bucky pulls his hands away, earning a pitchy whine of complaint. “It’s better if you get him worked up first. Makes a bigger mess of ‘im.”

Steve just groans.

Thor pulls Steve out of Bucky’s lap, wrapping Steve’s legs around his torso. He presses deep kisses against Steve’s lips, letting their chests bump. Bucky likes the ” Steve rubs his nipples against Thor's skin. “What do you like to do, pet?”

Steve looks over his shoulder at Bucky, a hesitant expression twitching his brows.

“Push his face into the bed.” Bucky smiles darkly. “Get your tongue on his ass. Sweeter than my momma’s apple pie.”

Thor pushes Steve against the bed in a flourish of domination and prowess. Bucky gasps, watching Steve start trembling from the motion. His pretty ass is up in the air, Thor’s fingers digging into it.

“Smack him.” Bucky blinks, surprised by his words.

Steve nods into the bed, looking back at Thor expectantly.

Thor brings his hand down against Steve’s ass, a sharp crack echoing into the air.

Bucky moans, touching his throbbing dick through his sweats at the way Steve’s body seizes up. “Do it again.”

Steve whines, wiggling that reddening ass in the air. Thor smacks his ass again, rubbing it out softly when Steve trembles against the pain. He’s breathing in fast little bursts, mewling incoherently.

“Told ya he likes it rough,” Bucky says, scooting off the bed. “Boy’s a real cockslut too. Ain’t ya baby?”

Steve nods against the mattress, spreading his legs.

“You want Thor’s thick dick in you?” Bucky moves in front of Steve, tracing his baby’s lips. “Wanna feel him split you open like the little slut you are?”

“Yesyesyes,” Steve rushes. “Please Th– um, sir. Please split me open.”

Thor bites his lip, groaning. He strokes his hand appreciatively over Steve’s ass before scooting back. “I want to try something first, little pet.” He spreads Steve’s cheeks, licking a tentative tongue around the rim.

“Oh fuck!” Steve gasps. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Shh, baby doll,” Bucky says. “You’re gettin’ so noisy.”

Steve whimpers as Thor starts sucking at his rim. Bucky runs his fingers through Steve's hair.

“You like that baby? Like his beard against your ass?”

“Yes sir,” Steve replies weakly. “F-feels good.”

Bucky strokes his fingers along Steve’s cheek. “It must if it’s gettin’ you so noisy. I’m almost jealous.” Bucky watches Thor press his face into Steve’s ass, his fingers digging into hips. Bucky loves the little gasps and whines Steve’s making. He’s trying so hard to keep quiet, even pushing his face into the mattress.

“Oh sweet thing.” Bucky clicks his tongue, feigning sympathy for the way Steve’s whimpering into the mattress. “Gonna put him on his hands and knees.”

Thor hums into Steve’s ass. Bucky assumes it’s in understanding.

Bucky helps Steve balance on shaking hands and knees. His head dropping as he pants heavily. Thor’s a fucking _powerhouse_ of a rimmer. He’s loud and doesn’t care about the mess. Saliva’s coating his cheeks and dribbling along Steve’s ass and the curve of his perineum. He’s got a hand cupping Steve’s cock. It’s not moving, but it’s enough that Steve’s trying to push his hips into it for friction.  

“Oh…fuck me…fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Steve moans, rocking his hips back against Thor’s face.

Bucky laughs, cupping Steve’s face to get his attention. “You’re bein’ so loud, baby doll. He’s doin’ a good job, huh?”Bucky adores the way Steve loses himself in Thor's tongue. He's never been shy about sex and he knows what he wants. Bucky's _always_ found that so damn sexy.

Thor gives Steve’s cock a few tugs.

Steve’s whole body trembles violently. He gasps as tears start to push from his eyes. “S-sir…sir please it’s so good…it’s so good.”

“Shh,” Bucky coos. “You just need somethin’ in your mouth. Don’t ya? Want my cock, baby? Get your pretty red lips around it nice and safe?”

Steve nods enthusiastically, licking his lips like a child being handed ice cream.

Bucky pulls his sweats down to his thighs. He traces his tip along Steve’s lips, listening to those appreciative gasps Steve makes. “Gonna get you so ruined. Split that little ass open and have you chokin’ on my dick. You want that, don’t you baby?”

Steve looks up at Bucky– that expression, so trusting and pleading, that’s all the answer Bucky needs.

“You can lick it, baby,” Bucky instructs, tracing a finger along Steve’s jaw.

Steve’s excited tongue juts out, lapping at the tip before he’s mouthing along the underside.

Bucky feels every muscle in his body turn to goo. Steve’s ass is still being berated by Thor’s tongue. He’s even managed to work a finger into that perfect asshole. Bucky gasps when Steve starts sucking on his tip, blue eyes staring up at him and begging for approval.

“So perfect, sweetheart.” He runs his hands through Steve’s sweaty hair. “You’re so good for us. You love this don’t you? Gettin’ fucked by us? I can’t wait to see you stretched over both our cocks.” He groans, snapping his hips back so he doesn’t shove all of himself into Steve’s mouth too quickly.

Steve hums, his eyes fluttering when Thor inserts another finger. He scoops more of Bucky’s cock into his mouth, his tongue lapping the underside before swirling along the shaft. Bucky rocks his hips, unable to help himself. Steve’s _so good_ at blowing. He sucks hard, hollowing out those pretty cheeks and looks up for approval again. Bucky can’t help but feel all tingly inside when his baby looks at him with a mouthful of his cock.

“Doin’ great baby,” Bucky praises, caressing Steve’s face.

Steve whimpers around Bucky’s cock when Thor pulls his fingers back. Bucky watches the man sit back, licking at his lips.

“You’re right.” Thor grins. “He’s sweeter than apple pie.” He wipes at his beard, licking around his lips. Bucky knows that feeling well– a face full of Steve’s ass leaves the most thrilling of flavors on him.

Bucky chuckles, pushing his cock a little further into Steve’s mouth. He feels Steve’s throat muscles work around the intrusion and shivers when he hears those soft gags. “Oh God,” Bucky growls approvingly. “Take it baby…so fucking good…”

Bucky gasps when Steve takes him all the way into his mouth and holds him there;  blinking through the pleasure, he wills himself to the present. He watches Thor’s gaze bounce around the room. He bites his lip, suppressing a moan when Steve scoots forward to sit back on his haunches and cup at Bucky’s balls.

“Mmm, lube n’ condoms’re in the dresser.” Bucky rocks back and forth carefully, watching Steve’s mouth drop open to let him take control. “You like me fucking your mouth, baby?”

Steve mewls out an approving sound, looking up with those blue round eyes.

“You’re so pretty baby, taking me in so good.”

Thor comes back to the bed, lube and condoms in hand. He lifts Steve’s hips, getting Steve back onto his hands and knees. Bucky moans loudly when Steve doesn’t even miss a beat despite being manhandled.

“God,” Bucky gasps. “Don’t hold anything back, Thor. S-swear he can take it.” He runs his fingers through Steve’s hair, tugging against the strands. Steve moans around Bucky’s cock, sucking harder.

Thor grins devilishly, his blond hairs falling into his face. “Don’t worry. He won’t forget this.”

Bucky watches Thor put the condom on. He doesn’t realize his mouth’s dropping open and panting. Thor’s _thick_ and veiny. He’s not circumcised but Bucky’s pretty sure that’s not the reason he looks so big. Thor just straight up has a massive cock. He whines when Thor starts stroking the lube onto his cock.

Steve just laps at Bucky’s dick, making a shiny mess of saliva around his lips.  

“Fuck!” Bucky gasps. “Oh fuck, baby boy. So damn good.” He opens his eyes again, watching Thor wrap his fingers around Steve’s hips.

Steve spreads his legs more, letting Thor slip up behind him better.

Bucky gulps loudly, watching that thick cockhead dip into Steve’s ass. He shivers, feeling fire ignite in his belly. Thor’s a goddamn flawless body and Steve’s moaning and groaning around Bucky’s dick, working back and forth. It’s the prettiest fucking scene Bucky’s ever seen.

Steve whines loudly, popping off Bucky’s dick. “J-Jesus!”

“No, just Thor,” Bucky jokes.

Steve playfully nips at Bucky’s thigh, nosing at the little mark.

Bucky would usually discipline him- lightly, of course- for such a little response, but right now? Watching Steve’s face is too captivating to even think about telling Steve’s he’s not allowed to come tonight. He wants to see how much come Thor can pump out of Steve before he’s a crying mess of trembling limbs on the floor.

“B-big,” Steve babbles. “So big…so…fuck…fuck…”

“Shh,” Bucky coos, bringing his cock back to Steve’s lips. He traces it along Steve’s mouth, shivering when Steve latches onto it. “There you go. That’s it baby.”

Thor’s grunting softly, his hips at a steady pace as he pumps back and forth, letting Steve take more of him with each thrust. “He is good.”

“Told ya. Steve’s got the best little ass.” He strokes at Steve’s face, catching a tear that’s silently falling. He bends down, his brow furrowed. A silent check-in, but a check-in nonetheless.

Steve nods around Bucky’s cock, his swollen lips curling happily. He bobs his head faster, gulping Bucky down with loud sucking sounds. Bucky wants to roll his head back and fuck into his baby’s mouth, but watching Thor is mesmerizing.

The man’s a thick mass of muscle but his movements are so meticulous and graceful. He’s got his brow creased, teeth gritted together as he focuses on pumping in and out of Steve’s hole.

“You like it?” Thor asks, running his hands up and down Steve’s back, tracing over the red marks from before.

Steve nods with Bucky’s dick in his mouth.

“Think you can take me too, baby?” Bucky looks down at his lover, watching the way he sucks with such exuberance. Bucky doesn’t want to come yet, even if Steve’s making Bucky melt all over. He loves coming in side Steve and watching that come drizzle out after.

Steve slowly relinquishes Bucky’s cock, looking up with watery eyes. “Want your come first. Please, sir?”

Bucky bites his lip, looking up at Thor’s smiling face and waggling brow. He’s never been able to properly say no to Steve. “Sure baby.” He pushes his cock back into Steve’s mouth. “Gonna fuck your face, okay?”

Steve just relaxes his throat, rocking back into Thor’s thrusts. Thor grabs him by the shoulders and rocks hard into Steve; the sounds of bodies clashing together feverently waft into the air.

Bucky rolls his hips, fucking into Steve’s mouth quickly. He grits his teeth, listening to the wet sounds that echo in the air and the _delicious_ little smacks of Thor’s hips against Steve’s ass. Steve’s mouth is warm, wet and all his. His baby’s so pretty, opened up over a big cock and his mouth wide for Bucky. He almost looks small between Bucky and Thor.

“Oh..G– Fuck!” Bucky groans as heat swells in his groin. His feet start tingling, spine practically slipping from its position. He fucks into Steve’s mouth harder, hitting the back of his throat.

Steve’s crying silently, tears and saliva mixing on that face that’s slowly falling apart. Bucky loves him like this, disheveled, high on the pleasure and so damn content to give himself to Bucky.

Bucky holds his breath, trying desperately to hold out for just one second longer, but Steve’s being so good with letting him fuck into his mouth the way he likes and the sounds that Thor’s making pushes Bucky over. He shivers, groaning loudly and spilling his seed into the back of Steve’s mouth. His spine collapses and he doubles over Steve’s back. Thor’s mouth presses to his and he can’t stop himself. He fucks through his orgasm, kissing Thor rough.

Steve chokes softly, doing his best to gulp the come down. He wiggles his ass, pulling deep growls from Thor’s chest that vibrate against Bucky’s lips.

Bucky pulls back, his whole body trembling. “So good, baby,” Bucky pants. “So perfect.” He pulls back, watching his shiny cock fall from Steve’s lips. He traces his shiny cock over Steve’s mouth, licking his own lips as Steve smiles against it.

Steve groans unhappily, his mouth open and loose from how hard Bucky slammed into him. He’s got faint little bruises on his chin but Bucky knows those will be gone in an hour or two.

Thor moves him and Steve quickly. He shoves Steve down onto the bed with his belly up. He slams himself back in and Steve _howls_. He moves faster, tearing into Steve’s ass like a man starved for affection.

Bucky watches, his mouth open in astonishment. Thor’s ruthless in the way he rocks into Steve. A viking with his treasure. His hips smack loudly into Steve, darkening that red ass from its pretty hue to a purple.

“Sir,” Steve moans out. “Oh God…gonna come…gonna please! Please, please.”

Thor doesn’t stop. He slams himself inside Steve, grunting like a wild animal. Steve’s leaking dick twitches between their bodies before shooting a stream of white up onto his chest. He’s crying openly now, sobs that slice Bucky out of his stupor and pull him back to action.

Bucky shoves his pants and underwear off, crawling over the bed to Steve’s trembling form. He grabs Steve’s dick, pumping him and thumbing small circles beneath the head.

“N-no, no, no, no,” Steve moans. “No…fuck…no.”

“That’s not a color nor a safe word,” Bucky states, still stroking his baby’s cock. He knows if he works it like this, he can get Steve to come again almost instantly. His tip’s so sensitive, right beneath the head. He palms over it, using some of the come as lube to get Steve’s dick slicked up.

“Oh fuck!” Steve whines, arching up. His legs squeeze around Thor’s body, more come spurting from him. “God…God…fuck!”

“So pretty,” Bucky says. “Look at you, you’re makin’ such a mess, baby doll. Thor’s cock that good?”

Steve nods, panting. He bites down on his lip, flushing it white before Bucky leans over and kisses it open. Steve laps eagerly into his mouth. Bucky can feel the sticky tears from his baby’s face. He pulls back, licking them up and smiling. “You’re doin’ so good.”

“Good,” Steve breathes out.

Thor leans down, pressing a kiss to Steve’s face. Steve grabs him, wrapping his arms around the broader man as he rolls his ass down.

Bucky has to pull his hand away from how close they are. He strokes at his own cock again, using Steve’s come to slick himself up. Usually, he never wears condoms when he’s with Steve, but they’ve got Thor now, so he can’t exactly squeeze himself up there without a condom.

“Pick him up.” Bucky moves to where Steve just was, settling into the pillows. He watches the way Steve rides Thor, his whole body loose and dancing to the fast rhythm they’ve set. He grabs a condom packet and rips it open. Once he’s got himself ready, he takes a moment to watch the way Steve’s nibbling at Thor’s neck. He’s breathing loudly into Thor, making those delicious little whimpers when Thor snaps up into him roughly. He’s so dainty in Thor’s arms it’s almost laughable.

“Lemme know when you’re ready?” Thor grunts out.

Bucky just nods, grabbing the lube. He spreads his legs, motioning for Thor to put Steve atop him. Steve sinks back into Bucky, turning his head to press kiss after sloppy kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s heart flutters, beating against his sternum. Steve’s kisses always get him tinging. Bucky reaches around Steve’s neck with his metal hand. He squeezes lightly, earning broken gasps and a trembling boyfriend.

“You like that baby?” Bucky asks, slinking his fingers up and into Steve’s mouth.

Steve mewls around the metal fingers, curling his tongue around them and sucking hard.

Bucky uses his other hand to angle his cock up. “Lift ‘im a little.” And _God bless_ Thor for being the Asgardian powerhouse that he is. Bucky moves under Steve better, nodding at Thor that he’s good. “Gonna let me in too, baby boy?” He slips his fingers out of Steve’s mouth and brings his hand around Steve’s throat again.

Steve throws vowels and consonants together but it’s not English– or any language that Bucky knows for that matter.

Bucky would laugh, except Thor’s cock is now pressing against his. It’s _hot_ and Steve’s hole is pushing it up against Bucky, making him shiver and moan. Fireworks are going off under Bucky’s skin. He’s hot, he’s freezing, he’s trembling. He pushes up into Steve, watching his baby for any sign of distress or discomfort.

Steve’s face blisses out, his mouth hanging open and his eyes so glazed over they look like they’re made from glass. But he’s breathing evenly and so Bucky keeps pushing up inside that tight ass.

“Oh G-God,” Bucky whimpers. “Jesus, fuck me.”

Thor laughs, pressing a kiss to Steve’s face. “You’re a warrior, pet. I wasn’t sure you could do it.”

Steve looks at him, offering a lopsided grin. “I told you I could take you both.” Blush deepens his cheeks, sinking down over his shoulders.  

Bucky bottoms out, groaning. Inside Steve, it’s hot, tight and every little move from Steve or Thor makes Bucky grind his teeth together. He grips Steve’s throat, squeezing the way he knows Steve likes it.

Steve gasps, rocking back and forth against both Bucky and Thor. His throat relaxes and his shoulders dip back into Bucky. He lets Bucky own him, like the little doll he loves being so much.

The two men groan while Steve just keeps letting out those perfect gasps, his head rolling.

“God!” Bucky professes. “I hope you can’t walk in the morning.”  Sweat clings to his body and heat wafts off Thor and Steve like a fucking furnace. Bucky’s never imagined something could feel so addictively good.

“He won’t.” Thor pushes his hips forward, letting his dick slide against Bucky’s.

Steve moans loudly, his head falling back against Bucky’s shoulder. “Fu’me harder. Pl’... Harder.”

Thor and Bucky share a moment, both silently figuring out their positions. Thor moves back and forth, his hips dictating the pace. It’s so tight inside Steve with Thor’s cock pressed so close and Bucky can feel every vein in that thick cock. It in itself is enough to drive him mad.

Steve’s fluttering his muscles, clenching and relaxing around them and it’s enough to make Bucky overload. His metal arm whirs from the mixed signals he’s sending it, still clutched around Steve’s neck. Steve just purrs approvingly, grinding down on Bucky.

Bucky rocks up with each of Thor’s thrusts, filling Steve and stretching him wide. Steve reaches back, grabbing Bucky’s hair and twisting his fingers into it roughly.

They move easily, each man groaning, gasping, and grunting. Thor’s pace speeds up. His balls smack against Steve’s ass, pushing Steve down into Bucky and splitting that precious ass down against their cocks.

Steve’s not said a lick of proper English since he got two cocks buried inside him. He strings vowels together, sounds like he’s asking questions or making comments but it’s all jibberish. Bucky can’t stop watching the way he bites his lip or the little mewling kisses he gives Thor each time the hulking man rolls down into him. He’s so _goddamn beautiful_ it hurts. Bucky’s heart can only swell so big, and he’s got no room left to love Steve more. He’s already Bucky’s world.

Bucky clamps his metal hand around Steve’s throat, listening to easy breathing stop and come in sharp. Steve circles his hips atop Bucky, bouncing as best as he can with two cocks stuffed inside him. Thor gasps, his eyes round and watches Bucky with both respect and amazement.

“So beautiful, baby doll,” Bucky whispers, licking Steve’s ear. He releases his grasp, stroking his metal fingers along the curve of Steve’s neck.

Steve leans into the touch, whimpering. “M-more.”

“More?” Bucky asks, brows raised. He shoves four metal fingers into Steve’s mouth, listening to the gurgling sounds the man makes as he tries to moan around them.

Steve rocks up and down, pushing Thor and Bucky’s cocks together with each flick of his hips. It’s so impossibly warm inside him. Bucky feels like he’s inside a furnace that’s found a way to heat beneath his skin. Pleasure’s sizzling even from his pores and he’s not sure how much longer he can last. Then he realizes, Thor hasn’t even come once. When Steve’s like this, whimpering, crying and trembling, Bucky’s not one for having much resolve.

Thor continues to berate his hips against Steve, grunting like a bear. The whole bed shakes with each push and Bucky’s thanking whatever god that exists for Wakandan housing. All three of them are sweating with matted hair and loose muscles from pleasure.

“Shit…fuck..n– fuck!” Bucky comes violently, clamping his metal hand around Steve’s throat enough to cut off air. He folds himself into Steve, smacking his hips into that ass. It’s like he’s caught in a tidal wave, but it’s one he doesn’t want to leave and he comes down from his orgasm all too soon.

Steve seizes, his muscles fluttering around Bucky and Thor, mouth utterly silent from the pressure of Bucky’s hand.

Bucky opens his eyes and sees fresh come drooling from Steve’s pretty cock, sliding up and down against Thor’s torso. His baby’s shivering and tears are streaming down his face. Bucky relaxes his hand, moving it to cup along Steve’s jaw after his orgasm subsides.

Steve sobs, dropping his face into Thor, but he’s still thrusting back and forth, taking both Thor and Bucky’s cocks as deep as physically possible.

Bucky leans forward, kissing along Steve’s shoulder and brushing his nose along the man’s spine.

Thor comes not long after, groaning and biting down into Steve’s shoulder hard enough to break skin and draw blood. He slams his hips into Steve, bruising the man’s ass as wave after wave of pleasure hits him. Bucky’s never seen a man come so long before. Thor’s muscles are quivering, his face red and sweaty. He growls like a tiger through it, sucking and nipping along Steve’s shoulders. He slows when it finally starts to subside, letting his cock rub up and down against Bucky’s as they both pump lazily into Steve’s battered hole.

Steve’s gasping out broken little sobs. He presses kisses to Thor’s neck, wrapping his fingers into Thor’s blond hair and holds him close.

Bucky sighs, watching his boy fall so utterly apart. There’s not a lick of jealousy inside when Steve shows his delicate side. Thor’s safe. He respects Bucky _and_ he respects Steve.

Thor slips out first, yanking the condom off and tossing it into the waste can.

Bucky moves Steve beneath him, rolling his body with long, pronounced thrusts.

“Bucky,” Steve whines. “I can’t…I can’t…”

“Yes you can,” Bucky says. “You’ve been so good. Just one more, baby.”

Thor scoots back onto the bed, leaning down and taking Steve into his mouth. His hair curtains Bucky’s view but Bucky doesn’t have to watch to know how good Steve feels. He hears it in the way Steve cries out brokenly, feels it in how Steve’s ass flutters around Bucky’s cock, pulling him inside and tucking him away– never letting go.

Thor bobs his head slowly, tilting his neck every so often. Bucky likes how Thor goes from rough to gentle and back again. He’s being so gentle right now, tenderly sucking at Steve, kissing the tip of his cock and using his hand at Steve’s balls.

Bucky just keeps thrusting, rocking back and forth, brushing Steve’s prostate each time.

It doesn’t take long before Steve’s coming again, spurting barely any come. His voice is hoarse, broken from the strain of their activities. Bucky slips out, tossing the condom over into the garbage and rolling his eyes when he sees it miss. He’ll get it later.

He falls next to Steve, pulling him into his arms and presses kisses all over his face. Thor comes up to join them, kissing along Steve’s ear, down his jaw and over his sternum. Steve leans into those chest-kisses, twisting a little until Thor catches a nipple between his teeth.

“Oh God,” Steve whispers, wrapping his arms around Thor’s head. “Don’t stop. Please, sir don’t.”

Bucky stokes his fingers through Steve’s sweaty hair, running his nose along the man’s neck. He’s so flushed red, warm and glowing. Steve always looks so good after he’s come a few times. It’s like his skin soaks up all the energy they’ve exerted and uses it to shine.

“You sleepy yet?” Bucky asks, kissing Steve’s jaw.

“No.” He hisses when Thor nibbles at his nipple. “I could go again.”

Bucky laughs, pulling Steve’s legs apart and getting his metal fingers down there. He swirls them over the rim, knowing the cool vibranium has to feel good against a heated and wrecked hole. He’s stretched wide already. Bucky could put his whole hand in, but he’s enjoying the way Steve’s canting his hips and whining softly into the air.

Thor starts sucking little red marks into Steve’s skin, nibbling over both nipples as he trails the lovebites across Steve’s beautiful tits.

Bucky keeps swirling his fingers along that rim, feeling it quiver. “Feel good?”

“Mmm, yeah.” Steve turns to press a soft kiss to Bucky’s face. “I like Thor. Fucks like a train.”

Bucky barks out a laugh before licking the shell of Steve’s ear. “I don’t fuck you hard enough?”

Steve shrugs, pushing his ass down on Bucky’s fingers. “You’re not that big. I’ve got a sizekink. What can I say?”

Bucky rolls his eyes, slipping all four fingers into Steve.

“Oh!” Steve lurches up, smacking Thor’s face between his tits. Thor doesn’t mind. He reaches up, grabbing a handful of Steve’s chest and squeezes it against his bearded face.

Bucky brushes his fingers over Steve’s prostate. Unlike his old arm, he can really feel with this one. Pressure, temperature, his own damn strength. It’s almost like a flesh hand with how accurate the feeling is. Steve’s ass is clamping around his fingers, holding him inside. Bucky just keeps rocking his hand back and forth, letting his fingers flirt with that prostate.

“I don’t wanna come again,” Steve whispers, kissing the top of Thor’s head. Thor moves to lie next to them, reaching out and tracing his fingers along Steve’s chest.

“You don’t have to,” Thor says.

“Want me to stop?” Bucky asks.

Steve looks distressed, his brow crinkled as he’s biting down on his bottom lip. “No. I like it. I just don’t wanna come again.”

Bucky nuzzles his face into Steve’s neck, feeling his pulse beneath the skin. Thor had been a good idea. Rough when necessary, gentle when necessary. And he likes cuddling…

“Did you have fun?” Bucky presses a kiss into Steve’s throat.

“Yeah.” Steve cups Thor’s face, stroking his fingers though the man’s beard. “Liked getting fucked by you two.”

“Should we keep him?” Bucky’s eyes glisten with mirth. Thor just crinkles his nose happily, a smile ghosting across his face.

“Yeah,” is all Steve says before he’s drifting off to sleep, Bucky’s metal fingers still deep inside him.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked :)  
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://buckmebxrnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
